Love For The Soon-To-Be Hokage
by N-Formylmethionine
Summary: Naruto sebentar lagi dapat mewujudkan mimpinya untuk menjadi Hokage. Akan tetapi ia harus memenuhi persyaratan yang diajukan oleh para tetua. Persyaratan itu adalah Naruto harus menikah dengan putri salah satu klan terhormat di Konoha. Satu-satunya yang cocok dengan semua kriteria itu tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuga.


**A/N** :

Dalam cerita ini Hinata udah menyatakan cinta ke Naruto waktu serangan Pain. Tapi beberapa bulan setelah perang dunia ninja selesai, ditolak sama Naruto. Semua kejadian di the last juga ceritanya engga ada. Tapi Toneri bakal muncul nanti. Jadi tunggu aja ya hehehe.

.

.

.

Naruto sebentar lagi dapat mencapai mimpinya untuk menjadi Hokage. Akan tetapi ia harus memenuhi persyaratan yang diajukan oleh para tetua. Persyaratan itu adalah Naruto harus menikah dengan putri salah satu klan terhormat di Konoha. Satu-satunya yang cocok dengan semua kriteria itu tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

 **Love For The Soon-To-Be Hokage**

 **A Naruhina Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di apartemennya dengan tidak tenang. Tangannya sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sangat gelisah sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana. Seharusnya dia senang karena hari ini Kakashi-sensei sudah menyatakan ingin mengundurkan diri dari posisinya sebagai Hokage dan tetua desa Konoha juga sudah menyetujui bahwa kandidat Hokage selanjutnya adalah Naruto. Tentu saja, harusnya ia senang karena sebentar lagi mimpi seumur hidupnya akan segera tercapai. Tapi keputusan tetua setelahnya membuat Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kembali terngiang di telinganya kata-kata para tetua.

 _"Sebelum menjadi Hokage kau harus menikah dengan putri salah satu klan terhormat di Konoha ini, Naruto."_

Kakashi merasa sudah cukup waktunya untuk memimpin dan ingin segera menyerahkan kepemimpinannya pada penerusnya. Sedangkan Naruto dianggap masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin dan juga sifatnya yang cenderung ceroboh. Oleh karena itu para tetua membuat solusi bahwa Naruto harus menikah, dengan begitu ia akan memiliki pendamping yang membantunya dengan urusan pemerintahan dan juga dapat membuatnya menjadi lebih dewasa.

Para tetua memutuskan untuk mengatur semuanya, termasuk pernikahan Naruto. Selama satu minggu ini mereka akan mencarikan calon dari putri-putri klan terhormat di Konoha. Kemudian satu bulan lagi pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Enam bulan masa pelatihan menjadi Hokage dan baru setelah itu Naruto bisa dilantik menjadi pemimpin Konoha yang baru.

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti harus bagaimana sekarang. Tidak mungkin ia menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Mengenalnya saja tidak, bagaimana bisa menyukai, bahkan mencintai. Selama 22 tahun hidupnya dan 10 tahun perjalanannya sebagai ninja, Naruto memang tidak pernah memahami hal-hal mengenai percintaan dan keluarga. Bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba dipaksa menikah?!

Naruto ingin sekali menolak untuk menikah. Ia belum siap menjalin suatu komitmen seperti itu, apalagi selama ini ia tak pernah memiliki keluarga. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Selama ini ia hanya pernah menyukai Sakura. Namun setelah Sasuke kembali, Sakura dan Sasuke mulai menjalin hubungan. Naruto awalnya memang sedikit merasakan tidak rela, tapi ia juga senang demi kebahagiaan kedua sahabatnya. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai menata kembali perasaannya dan ia pun menyadari bahwa yang ia rasakan kepada Sakura tidak lebih dari perasaan sayang kepada saudara, seperti kakak dan adik.

Menjadi Hokage sudah menjadi mimpi Naruto sejak kecil. Sejak ia mulai memiliki keinginan besar untuk menunjukkan dirinya kepada penduduk desa, bahwa ia bukanlah monster, ia bukan pecundang, bukan orang bodoh, ia mampu menjadi orang hebat. Karena itulah ia ingin menjadi Hokage, orang yang dihormati oleh semua penduduk desa.

Ia tak mungkin menolak menjadi Hokage saat jalan menuju mimpinya itu sudah di depan mata. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin bila harus seperti ini caranya. Yah tapi bukan Naruto Uzumaki namanya kalau menyerah. Yah sekarang dia sudah bertekad akan mencari cara untuk mengatasi semua ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat seminggu, seperti yang dijanjikan para tetua. Naruto harus datang kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk dipertemukan dengan gadis pilihan mereka. Selama satu minggu ini Naruto sudah mencoba berbagai cara. Mulai dari membujuk Kakashi-sensei untuk membuat para tetua membatalkan persyaratan itu, bahkan sampai membujuk Kakashi-sensei untuk menjabat sebagai Hokage beberapa tahun lagi, Naruto rela menunggu asalkan ia tetap menjadi Hokage. Ia pikir dengan menunggu ia dapat mempersiapkan diri lagi dan dianggap sudah dewasa tanpa harus menikah, mungkin juga ia bisa menemukan gadis pilihannya sendiri. Untuk masalah gadis sih sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tidak yakin, tapi daripada harus menikah sekarang dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi semua itu sia-sia. Keputusan mereka sudah bulat, tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

Sebenarnya selain perasaannya sendiri yang belum siap, Naruto merasa tidak enak juga pada gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Tentu setiap gadis menginginkan pernikahan yang dilandasi dengan cinta. Sementara sekarang gadis itu dipaksa harus menyerahkan sisa hidupnya bersama dengan Naruto yang bahkan tak mengerti arti cinta. Apalagi jika gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan terpaksa harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya karena perjodohan bodoh ini.

"Aargh, kuso!"

Umpatan yang entah sudah keberapa kali ia lontarkan hari ini menjadi pengantar langkahnya yang tidak bersemangat menuju kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

"Ya, silakan masuk."

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilakan masuk, Naruto melangkah memasuki ruang rapat di kantor Hokage. Di sana sudah duduk dengan rapi Kakashi-sensei dan para tetua, namun ia tidak melihat gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

" _Mungkin saja para tetua membatalkan keputusan mereka, ya semoga saja_." Batin Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi setelah Kakashi-sensei mempersilakan Naruto untuk duduk, salah satu tetua desa langsung berbicara.

"Kami sudah memilihkan seorang gadis untuk menikah denganmu, Naruto. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuga."

"Kami memiliki beberapa alasan untuk memilih Hinata. Pertama karena ia merupakan putri dari pemimpin klan Hyuga, salah satu klan yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha. Kedua karena ia merupakan seseorang yang cerdas, kuat, dan santun. Apalagi dengan tradisi dan didikan keluarga Hyuga. Ketiga karena Hinata adalah teman seangkatanmu. Sejak dari akademi ninja hingga berjuang bersama di perang dunia ninja. Tentu kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, sehingga tidak perlu lagi melalui proses perkenalan dan penyesuaian yang panjang."

Seketika itu dunia terasa berhenti bagi Naruto. Ia sudah tidak mendengarkan apalagi yang dikatakan oleh para tetua. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia akan menikah dengan temannya sendiri. Orang yang ia ketahui sebagai gadis yang sangat lembut dan baik hati, namun juga kuat dan yang terpenting adalah, gadis itu pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Tentu ia tak akan melupakan aksi heroik sang gadis yang menyelamatkannya pada saat invasi Pain dan memberikan semangat serta menyadarkannya pada saat perang dunia ninja. Tapi ia dengan teganya menolak perasaan gadis itu yang amat tulus. Ia merasa belum siap menjalani hubungan seperti itu. Apalagi dengan kondisi Konoha dan semua negara besar yang sedang dalam pemulihan setelah perang. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyampaikan bahwa ia hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai teman baiknya. Dan sekarang ia dipaksa untuk menikah dengan Hinata.

Sungguh Naruto sekarang lebih memilih bersama dengan gadis yang baru dikenalnya dan memulai semua dari awal lagi daripada harus merasa canggung bersama Hinata. Ia yakin Hinata sekarang sudah membencinya. Sejak penolakan itu ia menjadi hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Hinata. Bahkan melihatnya pun jarang, entah karena misi atau Hinata sendiri yang disibukkan oleh urusannya sebagai calon pemimpin klan Hyuga. Gadis itu menjadi sangat sering pergi keluar desa.

"Malam nanti akan diadakan jamuan makan di kompleks Hyuga. Sekaligus pertemuan resmi untuk membahas perjodohan ini. Kau harus datang ke sana Naruto. Kami juga akan datang mendampingi."

Ucapan Kakashi-sensei menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Sekarang ia bingung. Apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti pada Hinata. Ia tidak pernah dihadapkan pada situasi semacam ini sebelumnya. Setiap kali ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hinata, gadis itu selalu bersikap seperti menjaga jarak dan berpura-pura seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya dan duduk bersimpuh berhadapan dengan Hiashi Hyuga. Sebelumnya Kakashi-sensei dan para tetua sudah menyampaikan maksud kedatangan mereka. Ternyata sebelum pertemuan ini mereka memang sudah berdiskusi mengenai perjodohan Naruto dan Hinata yang kemudian disetujui oleh Hiashi.

Acara makan malam itu sekaligus membahas detail pernikahan. Tanggal, tempat, dan siapa saja yang akan diundang. Kemudian diputuskan bahwa pernikahan akan diadakan tepat satu bulan lagi bertempat di kompleks kantor Hokage dengan mengundang kelima pemimpin negara besar, orang-orang penting di Konoha, serta keluarga dan sahabat. Untuk seluruh warga Konoha akan diadakan pesta rakyat saat pelantikan Hokage nanti.

Naruto memegang sumpitnya dengan tangan yang hampir gemetar. Ia merasa sedari tadi Hiashi terus melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Pandangannya yang menusuk membuat Naruto merasa tidak tenang dan gugup sendiri. Posisi duduk Hinata yang berada tepat di sebelah Hiashi juga sangat tidak membantu. Gadis itu sedari tadi hanya berbicara seperlunya dan saat ditanya saja. Selebihnya dia akan diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

Hinata saat ini terlihat berbeda dengan Hinata yang dulu Naruto kenal. Ia menjadi lebih percaya diri, lebih tegas. Cara bicaranya sudah tidak gugup seperti dulu lagi. Tidak bisa Naruto pungkiri, Hinata juga terlihat semakin dewasa dan ... sangat cantik.

"Uzumaki-san. Setelah acara ini selesai aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Baik, Hyuga-san."

" _Hiashi-san ini semakin membuatku gugup saja. Duh apa yang ingin dibicarakannya ya._ " Batin Naruto

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit lagi upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata akan dilangsungkan. Naruto masih duduk termenung di ruangan khusus untuk pengantin pria. Selama satu bulan ini teman-temannya sangat mendukung pernikahan ini dan bahkan penduduk desa Konoha pun terlihat ikut berbahagia dengan kabar pernikahan antara pahlawan dunia ninja dengan putri klan Hyuga. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia sudah berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Hinata. Akan tetapi semua kesibukan menjelang pernikahan malah membuat mereka jarang bisa bertemu. Apalagi ditambah dengan tradisi Hyuga yang mengharuskan calon pengantin pria dan wanita tidak bertemu selama sepuluh hari.

Naruto kembali teringat dengan ucapan Hiashi tempo hari saat makan malam pertama di kediaman Hyuga.

" _Hinata, putriku, adalah anak yang sangat baik. Ia telah banyak melewati hal sulit dan ia mampu mengatasi semua masalahnya sendiri hingga sekarang. Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat. Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang ayah sangat sulit untuk melepaskannya._ _Oleh karena itu aku harap kau bisa menjadi pendamping hidup yang baik untuknya. Aku tahu sejak dulu ia menyukaimu. Ia memang tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi hal itu terlihat jelas dari semua perilakunya selama ini. Aku tidak ingin kau menyakitinya. Jika sampai aku tahu ada sesuatu sedikit saja yang membuat dia terluka karena kau, aku tidak akan segan-segan. Walaupun usiaku tidak muda lagi, aku tetaplah seorang ninja yang tidak boleh kau remehkan." Dan sebagai penutup perkataannya Hiashi menatap tajam Naruto dengan byakugannya yang telah aktif seolah ingin menguliti Naruto saat itu juga._

"Naruto, sudah saatnya kau keluar."

Iruka-sensei saat ini berperan sebagai wali Naruto. Pernikahan besar ini dilangsungkan di taman kompleks Hokage di bawah pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Suasananya sangat romantis. Apalagi dengan dekorasi indah dan sajian hidangan lezat yang semuanya diperuntukkan bagi tamu-tamu terhormat. Keluarga Hyuga dan tetua desa Konoha memang tidak tanggung-tanggung merencanakan pernikahan ini.

Hiashi Hyuga sudah berdiri di altar pernikahan. Ia sendiri yang akan menikahkan putrinya dengan calon pemimpin Konoha ini. Untuk itu, pernikahan dijalankan sesuai dengan tradisi keluarga Hyuga. Naruto sangat gugup sekarang. Hanya dalam hitungan menit ia akan segera melepas status lajangnya. Sebelum ia harus berhadapan dengan Hiashi di altar sana, pandangannya menyasar sekeliling, mencari sosok yang sudah tidak ia temui sejak sepuluh hari belakangan ini, sosok yang akan menjadi istrinya. Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Gadis itu telah duduk dengan anggun di bangku di seberangnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian tradisional khas Hyuga yang membuat sangat menawan. Naruto tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata saat ini hingga suara seseorang menyadarkannya untuk segera menghadap kepada Hiashi.

.

.

.

Prosesi pernikahan sudah berlangsung. Kini Naruto harus menjemput Hinata dan membawanya ke altar. Ia melangkah mendekati Hinata. Saat berada di depan Hinata, tangannya terulur, kemudian disambut dengan sedikit ragu oleh Hinata. Digenggamnya tangan putih lembut yang sangat kontras dengan tangannya sendiri. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Hanya satu kalimat yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini dan ia sangat ingin mengatakannya kepada Hinata. Akhirnya dengan berbisik dan yakin bahwa hanya ia dan Hinata saja yang akan mendengar ini, Naruto pun mengucapkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
